Victor's ExWives
by cassiieexxo
Summary: All of Vic's ex wives in one elevator! Secrets come out, insults are made. One shot.


Four woman. One elevator. Dangerous? _Hell yes_. Carly Manning, Nicole Walker, Kate DiMera and Vivian Alamain. All in one elavator. How this happened no one knows. Carly, who was supposed to be trapped with Vivian, who got trapped by Kate and Nicole...well, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. All of Victor's ex-wives. Together. In an elevator.

Carly and Vivian had already been trapped once, but Vivian had fun the last time. This time would not be fun, it would be _dangerous_.

"How did this happen?" Carly whispered as she sat next to the opening. "Why won't this door open, damn it!" She breathed in and out hysterically. Claustraphobia.

Vivian chuckled. "Temper," she reminded her niece-in-law. "Everybody stand back, she might blow a casket."

Kate pushed Vivian aside to get to her new-found friend, Carly. She sat at her side and rhythmically rubbed her back. "Oh, shut up Vivian," she snapped as she looked at the woman beside her. "Are you okay?"

Carly shrugged. "Once this door opens I'll be fine. I just want to be with Bo," she admitted.

Nicole sat silently in a corner. Ever since she's been out of jail she'd been relatively nice to everyone. "Why don't you guys all just shut up and sit at opposite sides, that way it won't be so stuffy in here," she advised as she looked at Carly.

Kate and Carly glared at Vivian but Kate got up to sit across from Carly and she sat in that corner. Vivian sat adjacent to Carly and across from Nicole. They created a square. A _dangerous _square.

"What are we gonna do in here?" Nicole asked, breaking the silence.

Carly breathed uneasily. "How about we kill Vivian for getting us into this mess?" Carly suggested.

"Me? What did I do?" Vivian squeaked.

"You _fucking_ rigged the elevator for when you and Carly got in here!" Kate growled the reminder.

Nicole spoke up again. "Will you guys all just shut up. I was thinking more along the lines of something that would keep us living." She turned to Vivian. "Though I thoroughly want to kill you for getting us trapped in here."

Vivian crossed her arms and mumbled some rubbish to herself. Carly and Kate glanced at Nicole who was actually playing _peace-maker_ instead of starting the actual fights. Surprising.

Silence. Two minutes passed. More silence. Carly's breathing grew weasy and she pictured the walls of the elevator closing in on her. _Damn this claustraphobia._

Kate tapped her fingernails against the metal rod.

Nicole played idly with a stand of hair.

Vivian plotted.

"Okay, this silence is driving me insane!" Carly said loudly, trying to break through her fear and trying to break through the silence.

Vivian stared. "_Driving_ you insane? You _are_ insane."

"Go to Hell, Vivian. Go join your nephew."

Kate snickered. Vivian turned on her. "Does Carly know about your connection with her family, Kate?"

A blink is all that Kate answered.

"What is she talking about, Kate?" Carly snapped. "Let me guess, you had an affair with my late husband? Don't sweat it, everyone has."

Vivian chuckled. "No, no, not your husband. Your _son_."

Carly's eyebrow's knit together. "What the ... ? Impossible. My son is barely in his late twenties."

Nicole just watched. Boy, did she wish she had popcorn. _A cat-fight between Carly, Vivian and Kate. Ha! _

"My son?" Carly's green eyes went wild and stared at Kate. "You had an affair with my _son_? God..."

Kate tried to weasel out of it. "It's technically not an affair if you've never slept with the other person. I didn't want a relationship, he loved me. Vivian was just trying to make a scandal out of nothing."

Carly was still uneasy, but she decided to let it go. It was many years ago.

Silence. Again.

Vivian looked at Nicole. "Is it true you switched two babies and made one of them out to be your own?"

Nicole glared at Vivian. "That's none of your business," she snapped.

Carly chuckled quietly and Kate sat against the cold metal corner. Carly was thoroughly enjoying Nicole and Vivian's banter.

"Phillip and Melanie are on their honeymoon, now," Kate whispered to Carly.

Carly couldn't help but smile. The only reason why Kate and Carly became friends was because they're in-laws.

"Didn't you shoot your own daughter?" Nicole asked Carly. Nicole never really did like Melanie.

Carly's eyes turned to ice. "Didn't you end up getting the baby you love kidnapped?" she retorted.

"Ouch," Nicole chuckled. "Vivian, it seems you've got your work ahead of you." Nicole secretely likes Carly.

Vivian rolled her eyes and stared around the elevator. "Damn, this wasn't how it was supposed to go."

"Want to take turns killing Vivian, Kate, or should I do it myself?"

Kate weighed the options. "Why don't we just do it together, hmm?"

Nicole barked a laugh and soon enough the whole elevator erupted in laughter - including Vivian.

The elevator doors opened and outside was Bo, Victor, Stefano and Brady.

Carly ran into Bo's arms and she's still laughing. All four men glance at the laughing women, then each other. They all shrugged and walked out of the Hospital with their opposite mates.

The weirdest things happen. And, it wasn't _dangerous_.


End file.
